Michael Buble Series
by ComeAllSeeThatAboutJazzMe
Summary: Each chapter will feature a specific Michael Buble song. Chapter 1 Haven't met you yet.


**Authors Note: So this is the first installment in my Michael Buble Klaine series. I am using his songs as prompts for my stories. Each will obviously feature one of his songs being sang or possibly played in the background as dancing music ;) So I hope you enjoy. I LOVE MB :) His voice is almost as perfect as Darren's. Also I love reviews so….**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the lyrics in this story.**

Blaine walked into Warbler practice feeling particularly in love; but with whom? Truth is Blaine didn't even know, he was just in one of those optimistic daydream moods.

He waved to Wes and David, who sat at the head table, when he walked in. Giving them a huge smile, one that they only saw when one: Katy Perry releases a new song or two: He's found a new guy to crush on. Wes and David both just looked at each other with that knowing look.

"Hey Blaine." David called out.

Blaine turned and walked back over to the table, exchanging an expectant look.

"So anything new?" David asked curiously, taking a cautious approach to his intended meaning of the reunion.

Blaine smiled at both of them,

"Not exactly. Just could you imagine if say tomorrow I could possibly run into the love of my life! That would be amazing." Blaine responded dreamily.

Wes and David both chuckled slightly. Blaine's huge eyes widened more optimistically.

"I'm just saying it could happen." He proceeded.

"Alright, well I just hope you're not too distracted by your optimism to remember that we are having a surprise performance at noon." Wes insisted.

Blaine looked taken aback at Wes' comment.

"Me forget that I get to serenade the whole school with Katy Perry's latest, Teenage Dream? If that ever happened I believe I will jump off a bridge." Blaine said matter-of-factly.

"Well, ok then. Do you have anything prepared for today?" Wes asked.

Blaine nodded smiling.

"Of course I do." He replied.

Wes nodded towards the rest of the group, giving Blaine the go to begin. Blaine set his bag down, turning to the rest of the Warblers. He saw Nick and Jeff sitting in the back, in a corner, so perfectly lost in each other's presence he was jealous.

Blaine walked over to the piano in the front of the room, and sat down. He began playing an up beat tune, grabbing each Warblers attention.

_I 'm not surprised, not everything lasts_

_I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track_

_Talk myself in, I talk myself out_

_I get all worked up then I let myself down_

Blaine sang with a great amount of enthusiasm.

_I tried so very hard not to loose it_

_I came up with a million excuses_

_I thought, I thought of every possibility_

_And I know some day that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And I promise you kid that I give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

He smiled to himself, only envisioning who this someone could possibly be; maybe a tall handsome young teenager, with beautiful chestnut hair.

_I might have to wait, I'll never give up_

_I guess it's half timin and the other half's luck_

_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_

_You'll come outta nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazin_

_And baby your love is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every possibility_

All the Warblers began to sing their parts making the instruments with their own voices, harmonizing along with Blaine's piano playing.

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_

_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_They say all's fair in love and war_

_But I won't need to fight it_

_We'll get it right and we'll be united_

_And I know that we can be so amazin_

_And bein in your life is gonna change me_

_And now I can see every single possibility_

_And someday I know it'll all turn out_

_And I'll work to work it out_

_Promise you kid I'll give more than I get_

One thing was for certain, Blaine couldn't wait to meet this someone. He greatest fear was going through life with no one; no companion, and no love.

_Oh you know it'll all turn out_

_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_

_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_I just haven't met you yet_

_Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get_

_I said love love love love love love love_

_I just haven't met you yet_

All the Warblers clapped and cheered, as they always do whenever Blaine is finished singing. Almost like they were robots, or a class full of kindergarteners.

"That was really great Blaine." Thad called over to him.

Blaine smiled back, thinking how true the words he just sang were. He sat at the piano for the remainder of practice. Listening to Wes yell and slam his gavel hard down on the desk. All Blaine could do was mentally prepare himself for tomorrow. And who knows, maybe he was going to meet that special someone. How cool would that be? Singing Teenage Dream to the man of his dreams.

He smiled at the thought as he walked back to his dorm room. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
